The known balances of this type must be aligned horizontally after every change of their location, while observing the built-in bubble. This is usually accomplished by changing the height of at least two of the feet of the balance. This horizontal alignment must be rather precise, since, for example, an erroneous setting of only 0.5 angular degrees in a balance with a resolution of 10.sup.6 d at maximum load results in an error of 40 d. However, this procedure is rather complicated and therefore a nuisance when the location is frequently changed. In addition, a change of location in balances which have a maximum load over a few kilograms frequently occurs when the load is positioned due to the yielding quality of the surface of the location. This load-dependent deviation from a horizontal alignment is usually not observed by the operating person and therefore leads to measuring errors.
The invention therefore has the task of improving a balance of the type initially indicated so that deviations from the normal horizontal position provided have no effect on the result.
The invention accomplishes this as follows: An electric inclination meter is built into the balance which compensates the inclination-dependent errors of the balance.
These and further constructional and operational characteristics of the invention will be evident from the detailed description given hereinafter with reference to the figures of the accompanying drawings which illustrate preferred embodiments and alternatives by way of non-limiting examples.